Something Stupid
by kuncipintu
Summary: FICLET / Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Atap sekolah. Tengah malam. / Ada banyak hal yang terpendam dan tak sanggup dicurahkan. Ada bermacam perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dada tapi tak mampu dikatakan. / "Mungkin ini yang terakhir, eh?" / "...lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal." / typos! miss typos! mainstream-plot. boys love; slash. / [Chanyeol, Baekhyun] / RnR, please?


"_The time is right, your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red, and oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid like—"_

**.**

* * *

**Something Stupid**

_by_

kunci**pintu**

* * *

**M**alam ini dimulai dengan Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya, dilanjutkan dengan makan malam di warung _ramyeon_ pinggir jalan langganan mereka, lalu diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan menarik seperti; mengitari sungai Han sambil menyesap _bubble tea_, mengganggu beberapa pasangan yang ada disana dengan membuat keributan, membeli beberapa topi dan kaos kaki di Sindang-dong kemudian menikmati _ddokboki_ pedas walaupun mereka sudah makan malam, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Seperti malam-malam di akhir pekan sebelumnya, setelah membiarkan bibir mereka memerah dan lenguhan kepedasan keluar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mampir ke satu toko lagi untuk menyerbu _pat-bing-soo_ dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit—menghilangkan rasa pedas.

Biasanya, setelah dua mangkuk _pat-bing-soo_ ludes, mereka akan kembali naik ke motor hitam Chanyeol dan menuju rumah Baekhyun untuk menonton DVD bersama atau sekedar bergurau hingga tengah malam—ya, Chanyeol biasa menginap tiap akhir minggu.

Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol berakhir di atap sekolah mereka. Duduk beralaskan lantai semen yang dingin, dengan Baekhyun masih di sampingnya. Jam hijau tua yang memeluk pergelangan tangan Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Harusnya Chanyeol sudah ada di atas kasur yang empuk dan menikmati alam mimpi yang selalu membawa sosok Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Namun malam ini, Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya kedinginan di atas bangunan tua yang sudah tiga tahun jadi rumah keduanya. Sedikit merasa bersyukur ia masih memiliki Baekhyun duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir, eoh?" suara Baekhyun yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan suaranya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Sahabatnya itu hanya menerawang menatap langit—alih-alih memandang lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Berat. "Yah... Bisa jadi...," Pemuda tinggi itu tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud, tapi semuanya—ya, semuanya—memang mungkin saja jadi yang terakhir kali di malam ini.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, sangat panjang. Chanyeol juga diam-diam melakukan hal yang sama.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak merasa begitu buruk karena _pat-bing-soo_ yang lezat tadi," pemuda yang lebih kecil tersenyum, begitu manis di mata pemuda satunya.

Baekhyun selalu punya 'itu'. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih bersinar dibanding sekelilingnya. Sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya terlihat sejuta kali lebih indah dari yang seharusnya. Sesuatu yang menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satunya tokoh utama dalam setiap mimpi dan fantasi Chanyeol tentang "cita-cita". Sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki Baekhyun, dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

"_Pat-bing-soo_ disana memang selalu lezat, _'kan_?" Chanyeol menanggapi, entah mengapa ada desir aneh di dadanya tiap kali bibirnya terbuka.

"Betul. Dan mengingat kalau tadi itu mungkin yang terakhir kali...,"

Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka. "Itu tadi tidak akan jadi yang terakhir kali. Kau pasti akan pulang kalau ada liburan, _'kan_? Aku bisa langsung mengantarmu kesana sesampainya kau di bandara,"

"Tapi mungkin saja toko-nya sudah tidak dibuka lagi saat itu," sanggah Baekhyun, terdengar pesimis dan berbeda dari Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Kau pergi hanya untuk empat tahun, Baek. Bukan satu abad."

"Tapi bisa saja aku punya kekasih dan menikah disana hingga aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali bahkan jika itu hanya untuk membeli _pat-bing-soo_,"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya...," nada suara Chanyeol yang bergetar tertutupi dengan deheman di akhir kalimat.

"Kenapa tidak? Kudengar perempuan Cina cantik-cantik. Bahkan para pemudanya pun tampan,"

"Oh _yeah_, tentu saja. Byun Baekhyun tak pernah melewatkan laki-laki tampan, huh?"

"Yah! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti bersifat buruk."

"Kau memang buruk, Byun Baek,"

"Begitukah? Menurutku, aku cukup _good-looking_...,"

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan mengerti maksud tersembunyi pada kalimatnya barusan.

"Ah~ Aku pasti akan merindukan sekolah ini~," celetukan Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol pada fakta bahwa ia—dan Baekhyun juga—sudah tidak akan menjejakkan kaki di gedung ini lagi. Setidaknya, tidak dengan seragam kebanggaan dan tas sekolah keren yang bisa dipamerkan.

Mereka sudah lulus, akan menjadi mahasiswa dan orang dewasa. Meninggalkan masa-masa penuh teriakan dan umpatan kekanakan. Meninggalkan guru-guru yang berwajah menyeramkan dan bersuara datar. Meninggalkan kantin sekolah yang selalu menjadi saksi keganasan siswa-siswa kelaparan. Meninggalkan Pak Satpam Penjaga yang selalu memasang wajah datar tiap kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang terlambat—mereka selalu datang bersama, tentu saja.

Meninggalkan teman sekelas dan para sahabat yang cukup baik hati karena bersedia menerima duo-ribut seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai teman sepermainan. Meninggalkan semua kenangan—baik dan buruk—yang pernah digoreskan. Meninggalkan semuanya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun juga—ah, tepatnya, Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi kemana pun—secara harfiah maupun tidak.

"Aku akan merindukan Jongin dan semua tingkah narsisnya. Aku akan merindukan Kyungsoo dan segala kecerewetannya. Aku akan merindukan Suho dan semua traktirannya. Aku akan merindukan Sehun dan Luhan-nya. Mungkin aku juga akan merindukan Park-_seonsaengnim_ dan PR Biologi-nya," Baekhyun masih memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah melihat sesuatu yang sangat jauh dan tidak tergapai.

Chanyeol tersenyum membenarkan. Ya, ia pasti juga akan merindukan itu semua.

"Tapi yang sudah pasti, aku akan sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu," lanjutan kalimat Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol menghilang dan pemuda itu lupa bernapas untuk sesaat. "Aku akan merindukan Park Chanyeol dan segala... segala-galanya yang ada di dirinya!"

Senyum itu hadir, semakin lebar dan lebar walau Chanyeol berusaha menahannya. "Aku juga sama. Pasti." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tahu itu," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah sahabat terbaik dan terkeren yang pernah ada!"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan lupa." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. '_Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa jika wajahmu selalu hadir di langit-langit kamarku setiap malam?'_

"Chanyeol-_ah_... Menurutmu, apa Cina akan menyenangkan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada berharap.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencari kata-kata paling tepat untuk diucapkan. "Cina tidak buruk. Tenanglah, Baek. Kau akan beradaptasi dengan baik," jawabnya setelah lima detik dalam keheningan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dan mungkin kesalahan ada pada mata Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu melihat ada segaris rasa kecewa pada wajah Baekhyun yang bersinar.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Balas Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, yang entah mengapa terlihat tidak seperti biasanya malam ini.

Tapi Chanyeol sendiri juga merasa gelisah, sejujurnya. Gelisah akan fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan pergi jauh darinya. Gelisah karena ia tahu setelah malam ini berakhir semuanya mungkin tidak akan terasa sama.

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menangkap ekspresi aneh di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Cina dan menetap disana selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa _ddokboki_, tanpa jalan-jalan ke Sinsa-dong dan Sungai Han, tanpa _pat-bing-soo_, tanpa Park Chanyeol...,"

Chanyeol mendengar getaran pada kalimat Baekhyun. Dan untuk suatu alasan tertentu, ia juga merasakan getaran yang mirip di dadanya ketika namanya tersebut.

"Aku juga—," _'tidak percaya aku akan kehilanganmu setelah ini'_ "—tidak percaya kau mengabaikan Yonsei demi Cina,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak semanis yang bisa diingat Chanyeol, tapi ia masih bersinar.

"Universitas di Cina juga ada yang sebaik Yonsei, tahu...," ujar Baekhyun dengan air muka lebih tenang. "Lagipula, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal."

'_Tidak bisakah aku jadi alasannya?'—_

—"_Pat-bing-soo_ bisa jadi alasanmu,"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Yeol, aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih berarti dibandingkan _pat-bing-soo_ seharga dua ribu won,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sesuatu di dalam kepalanya berteriak-teriak memerintahnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi bibir yang mulai membeku itu tidak mau terbuka juga.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa rindu. Ia merindukan Baekhyun; hal yang sangat aneh mengingat Baekhyun sendiri masih duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan semua firasat tidak enak serta rasa hampa yang tiba-tiba datang. Kemudian memfokuskan indera penglihatannya pada sosok indah di sisinya.

"Mungkin sebelum aku benar-benar pergi," Baekhyun memandang langit, tatapan dan nada bicaranya mengawang, menggantung di udara dan seakan bisa tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. "Aku harus mengatakan ini...,"

Chanyeol tetap terdiam, tapi telinganya selalu mendengarkan setiap suku kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Kau," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Orang yang sangat berarti untukku, Yeol. Setelah semua tiga tahun penuh suara dan wajah konyolmu, kupikir hubungan kita tidak sekonyol sikapmu, kau tahu. Aku menyayangimu...,"

Degupan jantung Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya sendiri. Tidak ada kata 'sahabat' atau 'teman' pada kalimat Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak harus menahan perih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ada gelitikan-gelitikan kecil di perut Chanyeol, tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah jantungnya berubah menjadi begitu besar sehingga menghimpit paru-paru.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tidak balas menatapnya. Ekspresi aneh itu masih melekat di wajah indah Baekhyun. Mengakibatkan Chanyeol memasang ekspresi yang sama persis—sendu, sedih, marah, dan rindu.

Chanyeol ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun, memberi tahu pemuda itu kalau Chanyeol juga menyayanginya. Sangat, sangat menyayanginya. Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selalu tidak menentu tiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, tiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, tertawa, berteriak, cemberut, dan semua hal kecil lainnya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tahu seberapa berarti pemuda itu baginya, bahwa aroma tubuh dan sentuhan lengannya sudah jadi candu tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin berlutut, menangis, dan memohon agar Baekhyun tidak pergi; agar pemuda itu tetap disini dan menikmati _pat-bing-soo_ bersamanya.

Karena tiga tahun bersama Baekhyun masih terasa belum cukup—sangat jauh dari cukup.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tahu, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi semakin keras ia berpikir, tidak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan yang meletup-letup di dada Chanyeol—seperti saat ini. Jadi Chanyeol terdiam lagi.

Sudut mata Baekhyun berair ketika ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Dan dada Chanyeol terasa lebih sesak dibandingkan selembar surat yang terhimpit amplop karena ia seperti melihat wajahnya sendiri ketika menatap Baekhyun. Ada kesedihan, takut, dan rindu disana.

Juga ada satu hal lagi yang tersembunyi di balik ekspresi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu persis apa itu, karena ia selama ini selalu menyimpan hal yang sama. Hal yang mungkin jika diutarakan lebih awal malah akan merusak persahabatan mereka—karena itu Chanyeol merahasiakannya, mengurungnya erat-erat di dalam dada seperti kotak pandora. Hal yang sama yang membuat Baekhyun selalu bersinar di mata Chanyeol. Hal yang sama yang membuat Chanyeol begitu menggigil dan bergetar saat ini.

Dan suara merdu Baekhyun terdengar sama bergetarnya ketika berkata; "Chanyeol, berikan aku alasan untuk tinggal...,"

Chanyeol tahu ini kesempatannya untuk mengatakan semua perasaan tak terdefinisi yang sudah ia pendam sejak entah-kapan. Tapi otak Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir jernih ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun, sehingga bibirnya tanpa sadar mengucap hal bodoh seperti—

**.**

* * *

"—_**I love you,"**_

* * *

.

**FINITE**

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : S**omething **S**tupid (song) © **Robbie Williams**

.

**a/n :** _ending_ sebenarnya, saya serahkan pada _readers_. tapi melihat sikapnya Baekhyun, sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana jadinya. oke, fic ini memang _mainstream_. *angkat bahu*

semoga _readers_ bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sebenarnya—mengingat saya gak jago bikin deskripsi-_-

saya mengetik ini mulai dari jam dua belas tepat sampai empat pagi (diselingi dua cangkir susu cokelat dingin dan dua bungkus keripik singkong—juga tiga puluh menit padam listrik). entah kenapa, saya tiba-tiba teringat sama sekolah lama saya. saya hampir menangis waktu ngetik paragraf tentang "meninggalkan-sekolah-dan-blablabla" itu. #stop curhat

ff chanbaek pertama, dan—tentu saja—saya masih butuh banyak bimbingan. baik tentang _pair_-nya maupun fic-nya...

_pointless_? semua fic saya memang SELALU _pointless_. hehe. *nyengir inosen*

**kkeynonymous**! Lunas, oke? l-u-n-a-s. ha. aku tahu ceritanya jelek dan _pointless_, plis jangan dihina, ya?

**kim sangraa**; saya tahu ini jauh di bawah ekspektasi. maaf sudah mengecewakan. T,T

* * *

_**last, your comments, concrits, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. review please? **_**:3**

xoxo,

kuncipintu

Penajam Paser Utara, 1 Juli 2013


End file.
